bournemouthdowfandomcom-20200214-history
The Southern Republic
"In peace, we prosper! In freedom, we're strong!" The Southern Republic, formerly the Southern Alliance, is a democratic nation found in the far south west of the continent of Erfar. It spans about 1000 miles from the Never-ending Ocean in the west, north-east across the Adrane Desert to the Grausmeer Sea. The country is very multicultural and full of many peoples, religions and cultures. The most common races found here are Ura, Orc, Elf and Human. The Southern Alliance formed in the middle Second Age after the Great Orc Migration. This original faction was dissolved and reformed into the Southern Republic in the late Second Age after the Ura civil war. Geography The republic spans a wide range of landscapes. The region sports a Sub-tropical climate. In the South-West is the Amola Peninsular and the Sapphire Isles; rich farmland and lush coastal scrub from which the Ura hail. To the North and West lies the Adrane Desert. This is dusty plain of tall sand dunes and scorching rock. On the coast are the scattered forests and plains of the Taranis Colony. To the North is the Great Scar. A huge rift canyon that cuts central Erfar in two. The Republic borders The Königratzfell Reich 'and 'The Free Shires 'to the North and 'The Elven Kingdoms to the East. The de-facto capital and largest city is Rhunai. Fauna/Flora There are countless animals native to the region, many of which have been tamed by the Ura. This includes the Wytherns that roost in mountainous and rocky areas. Deer, Unicorns, Flying Sqirrels and Giant Boar feed apron the regions often bountiful grass and fruit. Wytherns and the highly agressive Irati, feed apron them. In the hot and seasonal; Adrane desert, packs of Velines feed upon small reptiles, snakes and deer. Another example of a tamed animal are the dog like sharks; The Chumboids, that feed upon the shoals of fish and marine mammals that patrol the Coral reefs of the Sapphire Isles. History In the Mid Second Age, 135 years after they had fled their homeland, the Taranis arrived on the northern shores of South Erfar. Here they set up the colony and their new capital of; New Basalt. Only a few years after this, they came into contact with the native Ura. After many years of trade across the Adrane Desert, they formed the Southern Alliance together. The Alliance shared wealth and trade along the newly built Sand Road, lined with the great watch beacons, and, with the creation of The Alliance Air Fleet, a military. There was a time of peace and prosperity, during which time the Alliance traded with the Otter Folk and the Dwarves to the East. However, this didn't last. The First Ice Dragon War in the far east caused a global trade collapse and this recession sparked underlying feelings of racism and xenophobia. Many nationalist Ura in the Amola peninsular rebelled against the Alliance and the Autumn Revolution was born. They were joined by minority Humans and Elves, angry that they were residents with no rights. Civil War raged across the country for many years before Peace talks were finally called. Out of these peace talks was born the new: Southern republic. Government The Southern Republic is a multicultural Democratic Republic. Politicians are elected at a national and regional level in nationwide elections that occur once every 3 years. Law and authority is split between the national and local government, and though Rhunai acts as the de-facto Capital, in reality New Basalt and Farreach have almost as much power. The atmosphere in these regional capitals is highly political and very cutthroat, with political rivals constantly clashing passive-aggressively with each other for power and influence. The population demographics of the Republic are roughly as follows: * 39% - Ura - concentrated in the Amola Peninsula. * 30% - Orc - concentrated near New Basalt and in Rhunai. * 11% - Elf - of various sub-races. * 6% - Free Shire Human - concentrated in the north. * 5% - Reichen Human - found in the north and in the big cities. * 4% - Yen Human - travelling, many controversies with individuals voting multiple times in elections. * 5% - Other - mainly Ozzies, Hobbits and Dwarves. Most Gods are worshipped in The Republic, but most commonly: Ferrona, Oswald, Lunaris and Half-Pint. The main trade partners of the Republic are: The Otter Folk, The Dwarven Clans and the neighbouring Free Shires and Elven Kingdoms, the most common exports being; fruit, wine, oil and technology. Military The nation sports a powerful and organised military, likely third only to The '''Königratzfell Reich '''and The Dwarvern Clans. The military is organised into three branches: the Army, lead by the Field Commander, the Sea Fleet, lead by the Great commodore, and the Air Fleet, lead by the Grand Admiral. The Air Fleet is the pride of the Republic. Made up of mithrill plated Zeppelins, smaller War Balloons and Ura Archer mounted Battle Wytherns, it is a force to be reckoned with. The army too is made up of volunteers from all races and is armed with hand crafted steel swords and spears, long bows, muskets and cannons. The Republic also has a number of stealth units, foremost being the infamous Elite Rangers; a special forces unit created by the Orcs even before they fled Taranis. The Rangers have famously, never lost a battle. Category:Civilisation